


Sealed

by BeecheyIsland



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Swearing, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla, and Tommy is easily the hottest character in the whole movie, anyways Fionn Whitehead deserves more recognition, sadly I don't know what a 1940s-era British navy ship is like so sue me, so it's a win-win for everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeecheyIsland/pseuds/BeecheyIsland
Summary: The beach of Dunkirk was Hell on earth. Yet, protected within the bowels of an English warship, two unlikely paths collide in an explosion of ecstasy.
Relationships: Tommy (Dunkirk) / Original Female Character
Kudos: 6





	Sealed

It was chaos inside the bowels of the warship - nurse Annabelle McGinley’s heart was speeding as her eyes scanned over the soldiers, bruised and tired, as they ripped pieces of bread and mugs of stale, lukewarm water from her colleague’s hands.

Her superior, Nurse Holloway, was bustling about with an air of calm over her; as she passed Annabelle, the woman gave her a kind rub on her back. The nurse had always been a source of inspiration to Annabelle - ever since meeting her, the stoicism she displayed in the face of adversity was astounding. It seemed impossible to see the good in this war, the grueling war, yet Annabelle saw the good in the eyes of Holloway.

Tearing her eyes from Holloway, the young nurse set her empty tray down on a table tucked against a wall. Normally, this room in the ship was used for the nurses to convene and discuss the day - in a sense, a room where tension from the war could be lifted from their shoulders for some time, before they would once again be called into the brutal reality of the war that raged around them.

Annabelle had never expected to be placed on a ship to assist soldiers at Dunkirk. There had been tales, whether they be from returning ships or general quips amongst fellow nurses, that Dunkirk was hell. Tens of thousands of men, all Allies alike, awaiting rescue on a beach. In plain sight, in full view of the enemy. Hearing these stories alone sent tremors down her spine; seeing the despair in the eyes of the men within the room confirmed fears of just how hellish this war was.

Her eyes scanned the room, searching for any sign of a man who needed urgent attending to; she hung out of the way, also keeping an ear open for any nurses needing assistance with treating the wounded. The medicinal supplies on the ship were dwindling even before they arrived at Dunkirk. Now? There was minimal to none.

Most men had pale, gaunt faces. Some were sopping wet, dripping freezing seawater on the floor as they shuffled to find somewhere with decent warmth. Some of these men met her eyes, and in the second they glanced at each other, none showed anything other than emptiness. Her heart broke for them.

Then, it seemed to flutter for one. For her eyes met seaweed-green orbs that seemed to shine like beacons, regardless of being across the room.

This man’s eyes shone with sense of purposefulness, a willing ambition to help his country and his fellow men by whatever means necessary. Had this man seen the horrors of the war before his own eyes? Yes. It showed on his face; the deep shadows that hollowed his eyes, the gaunt cheekbones protruding from malnutrition. But unlike the other men in the room, his eyes were full of light.

Full of hope.

She saw his adam’s apple bob as he swallowed; just as suddenly as their eyes met, they separated. He was looking to the side, and Annabelle’s gaze noticed the slimness of his form, the way his jaw seemed cut from the finest marble. If they weren’t on a ship, with every second another step closer to their death, she could see herself fancying him, perhaps even courting him.

“Nurse McGinley.”

Annabelle gasped, a hand on her throat. Immediately she met eyes with Nurse Holloway, who was standing quite close to her, given the fullness of the room. Immediately, Annabelle’s mind went into excuses on why she hadn’t been making herself busy and attending to the soldiers. She could hear the reprimands flying forth from the senior nurse’s lips already.

“N- Nurse Holloway, I- I can-”

“Hush,” the woman commanded, raising a finger from her folded arms. Annabelle’s mouth immediately closed; she settled into a submissive state, her head bowed and hands clasped, awaiting her scorning.

“I was young once, Nurse McGinley. I know what it is to want a man. Particularly, one in uniform.”

Annabelle’s head snapped up, eyes wide. “I- Pardon, ma’am?”

Holloway’s eyes crinkled at the corners. “That young lad. He just exited the room, and I’m assuming is attending to the railing outside for some peace away from this hustle.”

After she didn’t interrupt, Holloway continued speaking, the crinkle never leaving the corner of her eyes, and her eyes never losing their shine.

“There is a private examination room attached to my office I find I hardly use, Nurse McGinley. I entrust you know the direction to my office?”

“Yuh- Yes, yes ma’am, I do.” Annabelle stuttered, her eyes staying wide open in silent shock.

“Well, on account of your outstanding service of late, consider this a reprieve from your duties - a reward, so to say. If you find any superiors pass you, inform them that I have sent you on errands as I am too occupied with other matters to run it myself.”

Annabelle found she couldn’t move. Her superior nurse gave her arm a little shake.

“Go on now, Annabelle. You’ve the chance.”

Annabelle didn’t need any further prompting. Without disturbing any soldiers within the humid room, she crossed as quickly as she could to the doorway that lead to the railing outside, where most of the soldier’s had entered from.

Slipping through the door, she was met with a blast of frigid air. Immediately her eyes fell on the shadows on the beach that waited for salvation.

The sky was inky. There was no moon.

But, there was a small lamp above the railing, on the ship’s side. Beneath the lamp, the soldier from before stood, with his forearms resting on the rail, his hands clasped.

He seemed even more picturesque than before. His cream white skin held blemishes perfectly placed; his lips were full, and the way they pulled down at the corners seemed to give the impression that he was thinking of the existence of life itself; his hair, while slick and greasy, fell in perfect curves on his forehead.

Annabelle almost swooned when he turned to face her.

For a moment, they were both silent, hardly breathing. Then, Annabelle broke the silence when she stepped forward.

“Sir, are you comfortable? I saw you stepping out earlier. Is an injury bothering you?”

The soldier shook his head. “Too stuffy in there. I’ve come out to… think.”

His accent wasn’t as polished as her own, yet it harboured a sense of authenticity to him. His tone was flat; Annabelle received the impression the soldier was not one to comfort others, or to shield the truth from them. The unabashed nature of his person was refreshing to her - for all her time as a nurse, she had dealt with many men and women talking with false smiles and false promises.

Annabelle took a step closer, keeping his gaze.

“Are there thoughts I could help with?”

Without warning, the soldier crossed the distance between them and pressed his lips against hers; his hands came to grasp her face, his passion evident in his fervent kissing.

Annabelle was hoping for this; for so long life had been slow and dull. She needed some spark in her life - she needed someone to take her by the hand, into the unknown.

The soldier, whose full lips tasted of salt and sweet tea, was doing exactly that. With a gasp, he broke from her to gulp air into his lungs.

They both huffed for some moments, before Annabelle whispered: “The senior nurse’s office. An examination room is attached to it.”

“Will it be private?” he asked, voice husky.

“Very. Follow me.”

Her body was acting of its own accord as she navigated the way to Nurse Holloway’s office; she felt a childlike energy driving a deep desire within her core - the way they were sneaking through the dull green halls heightened the sense of excitement that she could feel reverberating off the soldier behind her.

After what seemed like an eternity, they reached the office; Annabelle shouldered the door open, stepping in to a gaping pit of blackness. The soldier followed suit and shut the door behind them; with no light and thick walls, the room was dark, warm, and full of their heavy breathing.

He came up behind her, hands finding purchase around the cinch of her uniform dress. Annabelle let out a gasp when he spun her around and crashed his lips against her, hot and wet in their movements against her own.

The hands on her waist soon placed themselves on the small of her back. They were closer than ever, now, with only the clothes they wore separating their sweating skin. Her hands wrapped themselves around his body: one to the back of his head, grasping his hair; the other between his shoulder blades, fisting the fabric of his overcoat tightly.

Without meaning to, her leg slipped between both of his. Her shock at the feeling of his erection quickly muddled into desire.

_ Dear Lord, where have you been all my life? _

It had only been some seconds since the office door had closed, but when the two separated, their heaving breaths made it seem like it had been hours of kissing another with no breaking. Annabelle could feel the soldier’s hot breath fanning over her mouth and neck; much like his lips, it smelled of sweet tea.

“I’m certain…” Annabelle puffed, “There will be… a… table we can… acquaint ourselves with…”

His hands shifted back to her waist. “Do you mean… here? In your superior’s… office?”

They both laughed, laboured breathing slowly regulating. “Of course not, soldier. Let’s… hah… find the examination room.”

Once again Annabelle was the one to lead the soldier, taking one of his hands in hers. After some searching, and her intuition, her hands came across a doorway that was open just slightly; shoving yet another door open with her shoulder, and stepping over the small wall rise on the floor, she found a switch and flicked it on.

The room became awashed in a blinding light; the pair groaned and covered their eyes while they entered the room completely, the soldier closing the door behind him with a  _ clang _ !

Rubbing her eyes, Annabelle peered around her to assess the room. A hard examination table jutting forth from the wall to her left, and a small table to her right with medicinal tools and solutions. There were no pillows or any soft surfaces in sight.

She then cast a glance down her front, and smiled - if only her mother could see her now, with her long, white apron askew, a strap falling off her right shoulder. She turned to look upon the soldier, and he wasn’t faring much better; hair wild, his overcoat hanging off his shoulders and by his elbows, and his pants…

Tight. Very, very, tight.

They met eyes once again, the definition of the harsh lighting showing everything in a stark reality. His shadowed eyes were held high by his cheekbones, and his freckled skin seemed flush with a fever. Annabelle was certain she wasn’t faring much better in the light - her thin, greasy black hair, pinned beneath her headdress, was most likely a rats nest, with her thick eyebrows to match. Her icy-blue eyes must have looked like saucers, her puckered pale lips in a tight line.

Despite her thoughts, the way the soldier looked at her with passion in his gaze quelled her self-conscious doubts. All she had ever wanted was a man to look at her with anything other than indifference. And here he was, his shoulders raising with his breath as the two locked eyes, unsure of what to do now they were alone and revealed to one another.

He initiated the movement first, taking a gentle step forward. His hands remained immobile at his sides, seemingly forgotten as his eyes moved up and down Annabelle’s body to drink in the sight of her curves, the perfect hollow of her neck, the way the light above reflected off her sweaty skin to make her glow. Her lips were open with a perfect separation, shoulders still rising and falling heavily with their exertion, and her desire. He could feel his desire building steadily within him - to grasp those hips with his hands, to explore the hollow of her neck with his teeth and tongue, to ravish her and praise her until she saw nothing but stars… the stream of thoughts sent him lurching forward, as if drunk, pushing her to the wall behind her with a thump.

Annabelle gasped with the impact. The soldier’s lips surged against her own, hungering for the dance between their tongues. She let him in, and as he closed the distance between them with his tongue, so did he press his body entirely against hers. Subconsciously, his hands gripped her wrists at their sides to form a physical lifeline between them.

A noise from Annabelle’s throat stopped the soldier; he opened his eyes to see her crystalline blue ones yearning for an answer to a question. “Yeah?” he breathed, breath mingling with hers.

“What’s your name?”

The question sent a pang of shock into the soldier - out of all places, of all times, why would she want to know his name?

“Tommy,” he answered, his mouth moving before his brain had time to register the notion. “Why?” he asked, a beat later.

A mischievous glint entered the nurse’s eyes, and brought her lips up to a coy smile. “Because… Because, I want to know who’s name I’ll be screaming soon.”

It took a second for the words to register in his muddled mind, and when they did the heat in his body blossomed, consuming his every want and need. Again, he surged against the nurse, bringing his hands up to grip her face. She responded in kind, her hands reaching around to massage his buttocks. Her rhythm persuaded him to draw himself even closer, placing his legs either side of hers so his erection could come in contact with her body. With her hands guiding his tempo, he began to grind, eliciting a moan from deep in her throat. His hands quickly readjusted themselves onto her breasts, massaging eagerly.

They began moving as one, hardly breaking the seal of their lips as they explored one another. When the soldier’s kisses began to lose their precision, Annabelle brought his attention back by pushing forwards and against him, challenging him to continue with his stream of actions. To continue to build the need both knew the other felt.

The soldier pulled back, abruptly. Still stuck in the electric current of his movements, Annabelle’s grinding slowed as he watched him. She wasn’t sure what had come over him, and she didn’t know if she wanted to ask.

His reason became clear when he shrugged his pack off, the overcoat following it to the floor shortly thereafter. Annabelle didn’t move, just watched, as he stripped himself bare before her, sometimes sending hooded glances her way in the process.

His body was lithe, but had a tender strength to it. In his arms she could see some flabbiness, but the muscles that shifted beneath the skin told her of muscles strengthening, influenced by the cursed war. His chest was flat, with a faint outline of his muscles visible in the harsh light. Her stomach dropped when he pushed his trousers off - his erection was large in his underwear, ready to bury itself inside her.

A smile quirked on his face as he saw her reaction. She was able to drag her eyes up to his again, mouth partially opened once again in that perfect shape.

He came to her again, bowing his head to lay a gentle kiss on her lips. He kept the distance between them, and even when her hand raised to meet his member, he stopped it gently. His focused turned to the still-hanging strap of her apron.

She understood his message, and began to drag her clothing off her body, rushed in her desire. Her harried motions against her apron were halted when the soldier’s arms encircled her, finding the knot at the small of her back. His deft, long fingers made short work of the fabric, and when it slipped off they were already at the base of her throat, taking care of the buttons that fell against her front.

While the soldier was making his way down the front of her dress buttons, Annabelle was taking care of the headdress that was in place with pins - taking them out took pressure off her scalp, and when the fabric fell to the floor at her feet, the soldier looked up and seemed to freeze.

Her breasts were rising and falling ever-so-slightly, the parting of the dress framing them with a perfect symmetry that seemed too modelled to even be true. Her black hair, before pinned and hidden, now fell in messy yet perfect waves to her shoulders. She looked down to him, desire aflame in her eyes - a picture of a woman who could do anything or be anyone if she ever desired. She was an angel to behold.

“You’re stunning…”

Annabelle felt a furious blush creep up her cheeks at his appraisal; he smiled quickly and resumed working on her dress buttons. He was kneeling by the time he had finally unclasped the last button - with a simple shrug of her shoulders, the dress was gone.

The nurse now stood in her brassiere, underwear and stockings - she had kicked her shoes off while the soldier was undressing himself, so she stood shorter than she was previously. The soldier, kneeling, placed his hands on the outside of her legs and gazed upwards at her, his eyes wide and mouth open in a silent appraisal of the woman before him.

“Come now,” Annabelle murmured, her hands coaxing themselves through thick, black locks on the soldier’s head, “I have some more garments you need to remove.”

With his hands like lightning, the stockings were taken from her legs with a speed that set her heart racing. Throwing them behind him, the soldier stood tall with his hands cupped around her buttocks, gazing down at the angel beneath him. Slowly, tantalisingly, his fingers whispered up the skin of her back to place themselves on the clasp of her brassiere; she shivered at his light contact, eyes fluttering shut and head tilting upwards towards him, towards the heavens.

With a small thump, the brassiere fell to the ground. The nurse’s nipples, puckered and a soft pink, sent the soldier’s mind into haywire. He hadn’t even seen her completely unclothed yet, let alone actually buried himself inside of her; how would he be able to cope later? It was no matter, however, since a finger on his bottom lip pulled his gaze back to her upturned face, whose eyes were shining with humour.

Her hand moved gently across the curve of his jaw, feeling the rough stubble with the gentle pad of her fingers. They were locked in an embrace of mutual appreciation, neither wanting to break the peace they had forged in the midst of their desire. Annabelle’s hand rested gently near the soldier’s left ear, fingers still a feather’s touch on his jaw. He was beautiful, and deeply dangerous. He seemed like the muse of Michelangelo in the way his body held the perfect curves and lines - the ideal model of male beauty, standing before her with a gaze rapt on her every move and shift.

“Tommy,” she whispered, her eyes shifting between both of his.

There was a moment of silence before he spoke, abashed: “I never asked your name.”

She gave a soft smile. “It’s Annabelle.”

The name was perfect - he wanted to roll it on his tongue and bask in the glory of it. Annabelle.  _ Annabelle _ . She was perfection, every single part of her, both seen and unseen. God above, he wanted to fall into her gaze and be with her forever. To forget the turmoil that raged behind the green metal door behind him. If Heaven existed on this sordid beach, it was in this room with Annabelle.

“Annabelle…” he breathed, his eyes closing with the glorious way it felt in his mouth.

“Annabelle…” he murmured, placing his hand over hers and taking it in a warm grip.

“Annabelle,” he spoke, his voice raspy and eyes opening, darker than before, bringing her hand to his mouth to kiss, to explore with his tongue.

“Annabelle…” he rasped, crashing his lips against her with one hand flying to that sweet spot between her legs.

“Annabelle…” he growled, bending down to nip at her earlobe, to scour his teeth across the skin of her neck.

Annabelle was speechless, mouth opened and voice moaning with the way Tommy’s fingers moved against her, through her underwear. She could already feel her wetness soaking through the fabric, coating Tommy’s hand with a warm invitation. His other hand was holding the other side of her neck, anchoring her. Her hips jerked at his hand voluntarily, and her breath caught as she tried to maintain a feeble grip on the world around her.

“The… bench-” she rasped.

Tommy answered by straightening up and hooking his hands around her behind, hoisting her up so her legs could wrap around his waist. Her hands linked themselves around his neck for support, and both caught their breath as Annabelle was set down, unceremoniously, on the examination bench.

There was no time to react as the soldier slammed against her, fingers digging in to the soft fat of her hips with furiosity. His erection pressed against her labia, through her underwear, with a hardness that made her gasp; a gasp that was silenced when the soldier once again leant down to kiss her, sloppy and urgent.

His hands were occupied, hers were not. While both their eyes were shut in the fervour of the kiss, Annabelle’s hands guided themselves to his member, and took sure hold of it. With the unexpected warm pressure, Tommy physically jerked in reaction, halting his kissing. His surprise was soon quelled when she began to stroke gently, coaxing a deep moan from the man.

She drew great pleasure from seeing his eyes closed and his mouth opened. She felt his fingers flexing against her hips and a beginning thrusting of his own hips. As she drew herself further forward to gain access to his testicles, the soldier halted her hands once again.

“Let me take these off.”

The final garment was removed from her legs with slow deliberation. They both knew that after this, there would be little time for gentle caresses - that the other was ready to be taken, hard and fast, to release. The pressure in the room was building, inside their bodies and in the air around them. The desire was an electric current that sang every time skin brushed skin, jolting with its energy.

A gentle woosh of fabric marked the change in atmosphere. It took one meeting of the eyes for the soldier to wrench apart the nurse’s thighs and bury his head between her legs.

Annabelle’s hands instinctively sought out Tommy’s locks of hair, taking gentle hold for preparation of the release soon to come. Her body shivered when his tongue began its caresses, jerking when he began to suck her clitoris. His motions became thorough - he was taking every inch of her in, familiarising himself with her shape with lips, teeth and tongue. Her wetness coated his lips and mouth - to Tommy, it tasted like freedom, with its salty tang. He knew she was coming close to her release when her hips began to rock against him, her fingers tightening their grasp. He took the time to reposition his hold on the outside of her thighs, anchoring himself for the reaction he could sense was reaching a climax. He made sure to increase the speed of his licking, kissing and caressing, bringing his right thumb to circle her clitoris while his tongue focused more on her vagina.

Annabelle couldn’t stop the moans, and she wouldn’t stop them if she could. When he began to thumb her clitoris, she knew the release was fast approaching; her hands moved themselves to her sides, elbows resting on the bench as she drew her open palms into fists.

It was approaching.

Fast, now.

Building,

building.

Until, finally, there was a moment when everything seemed to still within her body.

Her breath hitched.

Then, she came.

Her orgasm was incredible. Her whole body trembled with its power, hands slamming on the bench beside her in the overtaking bliss. Tommy moaned when her thighs pressed against his head - they trembled too, clenching and releasing as her moans filled the room with their throaty pleasure. Tommy continued to move, his tongue wiggling and circling, eliciting a yell from Annabelle above him.

As her eyes opened, her breathing heavy, they landed on the soldier beneath her who continued to pleasure her, making her twitch with the continued stimulation. Her hands pulled on his hair with a gentle pressure, bringing his head away from her labia.

“I need… a minute,” she murmured, unable to keep the last tremors of her orgasm from running through her body. The soldier grinned, straightening himself. He placed his hands on either side of her body and leaned in, his hot breath against her cheek as he whispered, “You’re incredible, Annabelle.”

Her hands threaded themselves through his hair once again, moving with his head as he began to lay gentle kisses across her collarbone. Her eyes were closed in bliss, still savouring the incredible feeling of his mouth on her.

After a moment of silence, Annabelle opened her eyes and looked down to see Tommy gazing up at her from the peak of her breasts. “Why don’t you let me pleasure you, soldier?”

He gave a grin. “I don’t want that. I want to feel you around me, your wetness and everything you have to offer.”

The last tendrils of her orgasm were beginning to fade, but taking its place were the beginning flames of desire, another build that would need release. Her hand strayed to her labia, gently massaging the folds of tissue against his words.

“What do I taste like?”

A moment of silence passed between them. Tommy’s eyes glazed slightly as he thought - he brought them back to Annabelle’s as he finally said, “You taste like freedom. You have this sweet, salty tang that just… reminds me of being free. I dunno how to describe it, I…”

Annabelle leaned forward to give him a soft kiss, and experienced the salty tang herself. A fresh flush of desire ran through her again at the thought of that tongue working her, then heightened further when she remembered his penis, which was ready and waiting. Withdrawing, gazing deep into those she whispered: “I want you inside me.”

He wasted no time following her want. They both worked so Annabelle’s legs were open to Tommy on the edge of the bench, legs swinging in the air gently. Her right leg was gently placed over his shoulder, bringing her onto her left side - she shifted, and leant on her left elbow for support.

Crystalline-blue eyes locked with seaweed-green, speaking their consent.

Tommy grabbed a hold of his penis and positioned it at Annabelle’s entrance, letting his breath release from his lungs slowly. He hadn’t been able to stop imagining this moment. Now that it was here…

Their gazes met again, Annabelle’s hand resting on her stomach. Tommy ensured he was anchored properly, flexing his fingers on her thigh, and began to push.

She felt a pressure growing as, at long last, he entered her. Her vagina widened and closed around his tip - then, he kept pushing, deeper and deeper, until she felt his skin meet hers. She couldn’t stop her mouth opening or her head rolling backwards.  _ If this is how he feels in me now… _

He felt her widen, a warm invitation to him as he entered her, finally. When her opening closed around the swell of his tip, he let a rush of air escape his lungs. He wasted no time in continuing to push into her, deeper and deeper, until his length was wrapped in her warm, wet embrace, skin pressing against skin. A breath he didn’t know he had been holding escaped his lungs with the feeling.  _ Fuck… _

They spent a moment in the feeling, both eyes closed in the pleasure they felt.

The soldier rested the palm of his hand on the bench, the other still holding the nurse’s leg, and he began to thrust.

Annabelle gasped with his first movement, her head lolling forward as she felt nothing but the pleasure from Tommy’s thrusts take over her every sense; every synapse fired within her brain was filled with sparks of pleasure, enhanced by the sound of his grunting and the slapping of skin on skin. Her mouth hung open of its own accord, vocal cords moving to voice her pleasure to the man above her.

Tommy knew he wouldn’t last for long. Her skin was so soft, everything about her perfect. Even though he felt like squeezing his eyes shut to focus on his thrusting, he watched her head fall forward, her panting and moaning steadily increasing in their volume. The reaction to his movements only spurred him to move faster, to give her everything he could. He still hadn’t fulfilled his wish to make her see stars, so he hoped to the powers that be that this act of passion would make her connect with the galaxies.

Aside from the thrusting, the two stayed in the same position. There were hardly any words spoken - neither needed to disclose the feelings and thoughts they were experiencing - it was all dictated in the shaking of the body, the quick repositioning, the clenching of hands into fists. Every single movement one made was noticed by the other. Tommy found Annabelle reacted better when he paused, completely inside her, before retracting and slamming back into her again. Annabelle found that Tommy enjoyed her clenching and unclenching the muscles surrounding her vagina, undoubtedly adding more stimulation to his senses.

“Fuck, fuckfuck, fuck, fuck,” he breathed, finally giving into the temptation and squeezing his eyes shut. He was so close, god she was perfect, everything about her was incredible, she had such an incredible body and sturdy thighs and the curves, oh god the  _ curves _ -

Annabelle moaned as Tommy’s thrusts became erratic - he was close now, so close, his eyes shut tightly, beginning to bend down as he now gripped the thigh over his shoulder with both hands. She cupped a hand around the back of his neck and brought him to lay on her chest. “Come on soldier, come on. You can- fuck- you can do this.”

The feeling of her hand on his neck and the chest beneath his cheek rising with her panting called him back to the present. He treated the words she spoke like gospel, his mouth opening with the beginning of his orgasm.

He thrust some more into her, moaning with his release. Dimly, he was aware of his lips pressing themselves to her skin between the moans, between the bliss that was taking over his every sense. His legs shook with his release, a deep-seated shaking that seemed like it had been waiting for this moment since an age ago. Her fingers were massaging his scalp, as she moaned words of encouragement to him.

Fuck, did he feel good when he had slammed into her for the final time. Although she didn’t reach her own orgasm, Annabelle felt his bliss seeping into her - they were one in their experience, joined together in more ways than just physical. He was perfect, a diamond waiting to be discovered by the right hands. He was shaking and twitching above her with the power of his orgasm, wholly lost in the pleasure. She watched him quiver with a gentle smile, moving her fingers through his thick locks of hair as his moans lessened, as his breathing evened.

After some time he raised his head to meet her eyes. When their gazes met, the same emotion was present: a calm in the eye of the storm. The passion had brought them to a height - it was now time to come back to reality.

Annabelle’s fingers drifted to Tommy’s jaw once again; he removed himself from inside her, and moved his body up so their eyes were level.

Not once did their gazes break.

They were silent, content with keeping inside their room of perfection.

Tommy lowered his lips to hers in a gentle kiss, eyes closing. Annabelle’s own eyes followed suit.

Reality could wait. The war outside their little room could wait. Dunkirk  _ would  _ wait.

For all they had was here, between them, sealed between their lips.

And they would never let it go.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so so much for reading!!! i'm super proud of this, i think it's one of my best pieces of writing. if you have any suggestions of improvements, feel free to let me know!!  
> this is dedicated to my beautiful fionn stannies over on twitter. y'all know who you are, and i love you. <33


End file.
